1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a replaceable golf club, and more particularly to a replaceable golf club, wherein the user only needs to carry one primary rod and thirteen secondary rods without having to carry thirteen golf clubs, thereby facilitating the user carrying the golf club, and thereby reducing the weight of the golf club.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest prior art reference of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 371901, entitled by xe2x80x9cGolf Club Connectorxe2x80x9d, which disclosed a golf club including two stages that are connected by a shock absorbing connector. However, the user has to carry many golf clubs (the whole golf set includes thirteen golf clubs), thereby causing inconvenience to the user when carrying the many golf clubs.
Other prior art references of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,227 to Dopkowski; U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,865 to Magliulo; U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,404 to Wilbur; and Australian Patent No. 15,695/28 to Donaldson.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a replaceable golf club, wherein the user only needs to carry one primary rod and thirteen secondary rods without having to carry thirteen golf clubs, thereby facilitating the user carrying the golf club, and thereby reducing the weight of the golf club.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a replaceable golf club, comprising:
a primary rod;
a secondary rod combined with the primary rod;
an upper insertion tube inserted into a distal end of the primary rod and including an upper shock absorbing portion rested on and flush with the distal end of the primary rod;
the upper insertion tube having an inner wall having a first portion formed with a screw bore and a second portion formed with a guide groove having an inner diameter greater than that of the screw bore;
the guide groove of the upper insertion tube having a tapered shape;
a lower insertion tube inserted into a distal end of the secondary rod and including a lower shock absorbing portion rested on and flush with the distal end of the secondary rod;
the lower insertion tube includes a shaft portion inserted into the guide groove of the upper insertion tube, the shaft portion having a distal end formed with a screw portion screwed into the screw bore of the upper insertion tube; and
the shaft portion of the lower insertion tube having a tapered shape to mate with that of the guide groove of the upper insertion tube, so that the upper insertion tube and the lower insertion tube are co-axial.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.